


Tough Love.

by SABATHco



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABATHco/pseuds/SABATHco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some private time with The Iron Bull and Kaaras Adaar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work with any DA universe. Just wanted to do some loving between Iron Bull and my Inquisitor. :3 I'm pretty nervous about it. Vision ref for Adaar here: http://fun-sized-owl.tumblr.com/post/105305061735/my-adorable-inquisitor-you-know-he-takes-it-up

Tough Love.    
  
 **Characters: The Iron Bull, Kaaras Adaar (male Qunari Mage/English accent)  
** Warning: Contains male/male relationship, profanity, light BDSM themes, anal.  
  
Note: Kadan* Qunari for ‘where the heart lies’/my heart  
Other Dragon Age terms may be found on Google  
  
   Not every day was filled with evil Templars and Mages, or battling dragons and closing rifts. If it were, Kaaras wouldn’t have time for the more personal things that had come to light in his life. Especially the one just recently. Everyone needed a break here and now, even the Inquisitor.  
   Running his fingers through the small mohawk of blonde hair between his horns, the Qunari gave a soft yawn, his body sore and a little bruised. Last night had been… well. With The Iron Bull in his quarters, everybody knew it would have been something wild. There were ropes loose on the floor, small markings on his wrists. He fingered them gently. He’d had worse when it came to the battlefield—or Bull.  
   Bull wasn’t a man to usually hang around after he’d slept with someone. Somehow, Kaaras had managed to make his way through the rough hide of the other Qunari and slip his way into the other’s heart. He called him his Kadan: his heart.      
  
   “Hm, ready for another round, Boss?”  
  
   Kaaras turned over his shoulder, Bull’s hands behind his horned head as he’d obviously woken up. He felt himself blush a little. For all of his power as the Inquisitor, it didn’t stop him from being quite… he wouldn’t call it shy, but Bull had a way of bringing the blood to his cheeks—and other places.  
   Before this, he’d never been with anyone else. Sure, he’d looked and wondered, but he knew nothing of the Qun until Bull came along and joined the Inquisition. He’d never say he was just interested in Qunari, though. He’d never honestly thought about it too much. He liked to think he was a good person, and perhaps sex just hadn’t been the first thing on his to do list. Bull had a way of making him want it more and more, though.  
   “Huh… am I really that easy to read?” he asked. “I would have thought I’d been a bit better at it by now.”  
  
   Bull gave a chuckle as he leant up onto his elbows, the sheet slipping down to his lower stomach to show off those broad muscles of his. “Others may not be able to read the look in your eyes, Kadan, but nothing gets passed me.”  
  
   Kaaras smiled a little before he felt Bull’s hand tug his arm. He looked at him with a raised brow. Did he really have to, though? It was clear Bull wanted another round in the bed.  
  
   “You’re not thinking of going out there, are you? Oh no.” Bull smirked and pulled the other Qunari down, pinning him beneath his larger frame, exposing his fully naked body that was clearly ready to go again.  
  
   “Bull… I-,”  
  
   “Shh, Kadan. Just enjoy the moment. You know when it’s just us in here that there’s no war. It’s just us, together. The way I like it. You always have time to save the world.”  
  
   Kaaras gasped a little as his hands were held above his head. He understood the terms of how it worked with Bull—he liked it rough. It was a good thing he liked just the way Bull was rough with him. He’d never used the watchword they’d agreed upon, ‘Katoh’, he didn’t need to. As rough as Bull was, he could handle whatever he was giving him.  
   He bit his lower lip a little at the look in Bull’s wanting eye. “Well? Are you just going to pin me or are you going to take my arse?” His ruby eyes narrowed a little in a way that told Bull he was more than ready to take it.  
  
   Bull’s lips pulled back in a toothy grin. “Ah, you’re starting to get cheeky, Boss. But I’m the boss in this position. Before I fuck your brains out and make you scream like a little girl, be sure to remember that watchword.”  
   Despite Bull’s rough appearance, he knew when to back off. They had limits—just as he had with anyone before the Inquisitor. If his Kadan ever wanted to stop, he would do so immediately. Kaaras had impressed him, though. There had been no use of the watchword, and thus no reason to stop. The Qunari could take a lot more than he thought on first glance.  
   Kaaras wasn’t the roughest looking of Qunari. He had gentle eyes and soft, thin lips. He certainly looked young, around his late 20’s to early 30’s, and he was polite and nice to basically anyone who came to him. And that’s why he was the Inquisitor. He made the hard decisions others couldn’t. He could keep his head straight when everything was falling apart. He was an intelligent man, but not the kind to piss him off with ease.    
   The world outside was chaos. But in here, with Kaaras? The both of them could relax. He didn’t think their relationship would progress like this, but Kaaras had a way of making him feel more accepted than he ever had. And in turn, he was able to give Kaaras something he needed to stay sane.  
   The Inquisitor had a lot on his shoulders. He had demon armies against him. Every now and again, he needed to be… well, the bitch. Bull was more than happy to take control of something for him.  
  
   “I’ve never used it before,” the Inquisitor said with a sense of pride, “I think I’m starting to forget what it even was.”  
  
   Another joke? Bull laughed before he brutally claimed those lips as his, his hands tightening around the wrists. “I’m gunna make that ass of yours hurt.”  
  
   Kaaras was flipped to his stomach so he was on his hands and knees on the bed. He felt Bull position him so his hands were on the head of the bed in a more seated position, his knees curling beneath him. And then there was a much gentler feeling, Bull’s lips nuzzled into the crook of his neck.  
   A soft noise escaped the back of his throat as he felt warm, calloused hands just beneath his arms. He dared to look behind him, ears twitching a little as he leant into the gentle gesture. “You’re getting soft, Bull…”  
  
   Truth be told, after Kaaras had saved his boys, Bull _had_ softened—not that he’d want anyone else to know that. He was still a ruthless killing machine, ready for battle whenever need be. But in private moments with his Kadan, their sex life wasn’t always like their first time, or multiple times after that. As much as he was in charge of what happened in the bed, or on the table, or even in the war room, Kaaras was still his boss, and still the Inquisitor. He respected him highly.    
   “Oh, just you wait, Kaaras Adaar. I’m gunna make you regret even thinking that.” There was a small bottle that he scooped up, left over from last night. He lathered the oil over his fingertips before leaning a hand down between the Inquisitor’s thighs.  
  
   Cold to the skin, Kaaras gasped, his head leaning back as he felt Bull’s fingers press against the base of his erection, pulling past the fleshy sack and to his backside. A finger slipped inside to tease him and lubricate him.  
   It had gotten easier over time with Bull. The first was painful, the second and even third time was still painful. His body was starting to get used to it, though, or at least he was expecting it now.  
   Pressing into the finger, another one slipped inside and he felt his erection grow, throbbing in need now.  
   “Nn… Bull,” he groaned.  
  
   Bull just smirked. “That’s it, just enjoy it. You’re so easy to please.” When he thought the other Qunari was well wet enough, he flipped him back onto his back and leant down, grabbing the rope that he’d used last night.  
  
   Kaaras watched the other, hands being placed above his head as they were tied together and bound. He was already starting to get sweaty, and Bull had beads starting to form on his body, large muscles rippling when he moved, leading down to that pierced head of his.  
   His own erection lay against his stomach now, pulsing with pre-ejaculate, sticking to his stomach as he breathed.  
  
   “There. Now you’re looking more fuckable than ever.” Bull smirked as he observed his lover. Ah, yes. He was ready—more than ready. His Kadan’s breath was short in need, his pupils were dilated, needing a raw hit of what he was about to give him. His ears and lips twitched, as if he was trying to hide every needy inch of his body.  
   He chuckled. “Are you ready, Kadan?” he asked, brushing Kaaras’ cheek and catching the 5 o’clock shadow that was pricking through his skin.  
  
   He was more than ready. “Take me, Bull,” he almost whimpered. Bull adjusted himself accordingly, and his body was thrown into an intense spasm as he felt Bull’s large member prod into his backside, the piercing cold against the sensitive skin.  
   He gasped, eyes shut as his jaw clenched. Every time, the word was on his lips. Katoh. Ready to say it out loud so the pain would stop. But he didn’t. He needed this as much as Bull did. And in time, it got easier and better. Even their first night. He’d had nothing like it ever done to him before and yet, Bull made him want more and more. And each time that thick cock went inside his tight arse, he felt a satisfaction he had never knew existed before.  
   His mouth relaxed as Bull leant down, taking his lips. His tongue extended as Bull’s did, moving inside his mouth. It took away the thought of the pain that rippled through his body with each hard thrust.  
  
   Gripping one of Kaaras’ thighs, Bull lifted it up around his hip as he pushed his hips in further. “Nn, that’s it, Kadan,” he groaned, sinking his way into the now relaxing orifice. He took one of Kaaras’ horns and gripped tightly onto it, pulling him up for another rough kiss.  
  
   A hard moan vibrated through the Inquisitor’s throat and into the kiss, his hips grinding up. That was until a rough hand gripped his hard member. Bull made sure that their lips didn’t lose their lock as he was forced further into the bed.  
   Every moan and twitch was felt by the Qunari above him, his body tense and skin prickled. His erection was tugged with force. “B-Bull…!”  
  
   Ah, how he loved to hear his name coming from the mouth of others. Bull gave a happy grin as he continued to pound into his Kadan, hand still tugging the hard phallus.  
  
   Kaaras’ body shuddered as every hard sensation took over his body. His hands clenched above his head, neck back as Bull’s lips suckled against his neck, sure to leave a large love bite on his skin—which was certain to be noticed by others.  
   Each breath became shorter than the next, and soon enough, Bull’s hand was too much for him to take. His body was thrown into another spasm as he felt his own hot ejaculate spurt against his stomach and chest.  
   “A-ah!” he called out. Though it clearly wasn’t the end. Just because he’d succumbed to orgasm, didn’t mean Bull had. He didn’t have time to pick himself up, he was simply tossed onto his stomach, now flat against the bed. His backside felt raw and surprisingly empty as Bull had moved out, but he knew it was about to be filled once more.  
  
   “Now it gets real fun,” the older Qunari beamed, taking the wrists into one hand as the other supported him on the bed. Karaas’ bare arse was exposed and looking hungry to be filled. He plunged inside again, giving a hefty grunt.  
  
   “Oh-by the-ff—Maker!” Karaas’ jaw clenched tight as he almost bit his tongue. His face was forced into the sheets below him, the scent of last night’s sweat and love making filling his flared nostrils. His hands clenched tight, the rope beginning to burn. The bed groaned beneath him from each push, and yet he would not say the word!  
   Bull pushed into him, making him raw, his insides burning with both pleasure and pain. He could feel his body writing with each powerful thrust. Despite the pain, there was a comfort in it, too. Bull was here, with him. Bull could have any of the girls or boys out there, and he’d already had plenty of them before their relationship started. Yet here he was, calling _him_ his Kadan.  
   It was moments like that that made Kaaras forget that his behind was being pounded into. He wouldn’t say he was a masochist, but what Bull did to him, he did enjoy every moment of it. Even if it meant he wouldn’t be walking around for a while.  
   A particularly hard thrust forced him to come back to reality, a strained noise coming from the back of his throat. Bull was nearing the end. His body was getting tense, his thrusts more intense and quick. Soon enough, there was a loud bellow from the Qunari above him, sending heavy vibrations down his body, and his backside was filled with Bull’s hot semen.  
   “O-oh…” he moaned, feeling the mass leave his body, warm fluids dribbling between his thighs. It was all so quick, yet it all lingered with him.  
  
   “Ahh, Kadan, now _that_ was good,” Bull boasted, running his fingers over his slowly softening member. He looked at the sight before him, Karaas’ arse dripping wet. He gave it a good slap and squeeze, earning a pleasant yelp from the Inquisitor. “Greatest ass out there.”  
   
   A snort came from Kaaras before he rolled over, hands still tied. He gave a grunt as he felt warm semen ooze from his backside still, sinking into the bed sheets. He’d need his room cleaned. Bull had made a mess of it. Well, Bull wasn’t the only one to blame, he supposed.  
   He caught his breathe for a moment, unlike Bull, who was clearly used to this. “Are you going to untie me?” he asked, his hands coming out, sweat covering him.  
  
   “Eager to get our, are you? I think you look cute.”  
  
   Karaas’ ears twitched. “Cute? You’re not going to start with that again, are you?” Bull had been teasing him about how cute he was in just about any situation. He was the Inquisitor! He wasn’t ‘cute’.      
  
   A hefty chuckle left Bull’s throat. He leant down and gently cupped Kaaras’ chin into his hand. “Just take it. You always do.”  
  
   The Inquisitor didn’t have time to reply as Bull’s lips were against his once more. He leant into the kiss, eager to taste the other Qunari. Bull wouldn’t force him into another round, though, he knew he probably couldn’t handle it—yet.  
  
   “You’re impressive, Kadan. I like that. Not many can impress me.” He took the smaller arms into his hands and untangled the ropes, tossing them aside. Plenty had ridden the Bull, but that didn’t mean they lasted. Kaaras, though? He seemed to be improving with each round.  
   “I was thinking, probably a bad thing,” he admitted to himself, “What Cole said? Why _don’t_ you say it?”  
  
   Kaaras’ eyes opened a little in surprise, lips parting. “Bull, what you and I do-,”  
  
   “Yeah, I know, it’s no one’s business. The kid’s weird. Alright, I don’t mind him, but he’s weird with that demon… spirit shit. Fact is, he knows, and now I know.” Not that he hadn’t read Kaaras’ expressions before. He knew what the Inquisitor wanted and he gave it to him. It was up to Kaaras to say the watchword. He’d just been thinking about it.  
  
   “Because he’s right,” Kaaras answered, Bull looking at him as he’d seated himself on the bed. “Because it’s special. Because… I can take it.”  
  
   Bull’s scarred lips curled a little. “Can’t argue with that,” he mused. “Alright, enough of that mushy crap. You need rest.”  
  
   “Will you stay?”  
  
   Bull leant down once more, taking Kaaras’ cheek. “For you, Kadan, anything.”  
  
   Leaning back, Kaaras moved into Bull’s side as he situated himself comfortably on the bed. His body ached, but in a way he enjoyed, knowing Bull was his and he was Bull’s. He leant into the muscle and closed his eyes. Bull was right, he needed rest. Again.


End file.
